No Ordinary Night
by SparklyTree3876
Summary: One shot. Set during Twilight. Edward and Bella give into their desires and make love after their first kiss.


No Ordinary Night  
By SparklyTree3876

Rating: R

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Edward/Bella

Author's Notes: Hi, readers. Here is another Twilight one shot focusing on Edward and Bella. It is set during Twilight and shows them giving into their desires and making love following their first kiss. I got the idea for this one shot when I was watching the scene where Edward and Bella had their first kiss. I had always wanted them to go further and actually make love. As a result, this one shot was born. Because it has sexual content, please don't read it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Otherwise, you can read at your own risk. I hope you enjoy this one shot. Constructive criticism is welcome.

XXXXX

Clouds covered half the early evening sky above the Swan residence in mid-April. Trees dipped and swayed in the wind. Bella was talking to Renee on her cellphone while sitting on her bed in her room. She could hear leaves of the tree next to her window rustling, but she paid no attention to that.

"So, how is the baseball stuff going?" Bella asked.

 _"Phil's working so hard. You know, spring training. We're looking for a house to rent in case things become more permanent. You'd like Jacksonville, baby,"_ Renee responded.

"Yeah? I'm really liking Forks," Bella whispered, swallowing hard.

Renee coughed. _"What?"_

"Forks is growing on me," Bella answered firmly.

 _"Could a guy have anything to do with that?"_ Renee asked, letting out a small giggle.

Bella nodded rapidly. "Well, yeah."

 _"I knew it. Tell me everything. What is he, jock, indie? I bet he's smart. Is he smart?"_ Renee yelled eagerly.

Bella heard a loud thud. She turned to see Edward sitting beside her on her bed and gasped in shock. She didn't want her mother to know he was in her room because she knew it'd freak her out. She turned back to her cellphone, her heart beating fast.

"Mom, can I talk to you later?" Bella asked swiftly. She hated doing this, but she knew she had no choice.

 _"Come on. We got to talk boys. Are you being safe?"_ Renee replied.

Bella hung up and placed her cellphone on her nightstand. She moved close to Edward, her heartbeat becoming normal.

"How did you get in here?" she wondered.

"The window," he answered.

Bella showed much surprise. "Do you do that a lot?"

Edward smirked. "Well, just the past couple of months."

Bella swallowed hard, her body trembling somewhat. She wondered why her boyfriend would sneak into her room without her knowing. She saw his smirk grow a little wider.

"I like watching you sleep. It's kind of fascinating to me," Edward said with a small chuckle. He became serious quickly. "I've always wanted to try one thing. Just stay very still." He started to lean toward her. "Don't move."

He got close to her, but he became a little hesitant and decided to stop. He wasn't sure if he could control himself. He showed determination. He moved toward her until his forehead was pressed against hers. His breathing became a little heavier. She could feel it on her face. She didn't dare move. He kissed her softly on the lips. Becoming eager, she kissed him back. She did it again as she climbed into his lap and got her legs on either side of him.

She slid her hands into his hair as their kiss became passionate. He moved his into hers, gripping it tightly. Their tongues wrestled for control. Excited groans came out of their mouths. Their arms went around each other, striving to get as close as possible. Her heartbeat sped up quite a bit. Electricity raced up and down their spines before going through their bodies. They broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together, their eyes filled with lust.

"I need you so badly, Bella," Edward groaned, his body shuddering somewhat.

"I need you too, Edward, but—" Bella started.

He became uncertain. "But what?"

"What about you waiting until marriage to give yourself to the one you love? I mean, you're from a time that frowned upon premarital sex," Bella explained.

"I don't give a damn about that anymore," Edward replied in a determined voice. "The stigma of premarital sex isn't as bad now as it was back then. If townspeople look down on us for not waiting, then screw them. They aren't worth a shit." He smiled warmly.

She chuckled. "You're right. Now, come here."

Bella kissed Edward possessively. She grabbed at his hair so hard that it appeared she was ready to yank it out. His hands slid into hers, gripping it somewhat tightly. Their tongues engaged in a fierce duel. Quiet moans left their mouths. Her heart pounded so hard against her chest that it seemed it'd leap out and land on the floor any second. Electricity jolted up and down their spines before speeding through their bodies.

She trailed her lips to his ear. She ran her tongue along it before blowing on it. He groaned softly. He moved his hands to her shoulders. He resisted the urge to squeeze them, for he feared he'd break them. She kissed his jawline. She made her way to his neck in which she gave it a long lick. She smothered it with hungry kisses. He tilted his head to the side, which gave her better access. He sighed estasticly.

She started nibbling on his neck. He leaned his head back, a soft groan leaving his mouth. He wished he was human, so she could leave a mark on him by biting down on him. He wouldn't have minded if she left marks all over his body at all. At least he could take comfort in the fact they were together and that nothing could keep them away from each other. They engaged in another kiss. It became passionate quickly.

Edward broke the kiss. He took off his dark blue t-shirt and threw it to the floor. Bella removed her blue t-shirt. He stared at her breasts with such intensity that it seemed he'd go after them any second, but he wasn't about to do that. She tossed it toward his. They engaged in another passionate kiss. Their tongues touched, and they let out soft groans.

He laid her down on the bed, getting in between her legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her. He balanced himself on his elbows, which kept her from putting too much weight on herself. He planted a trail of kisses to her neck. He licked at it. He blew on it, smiling at a pleasurable gasp coming from her mouth. He went to her pulse point. He proceeded to suck on it. He felt the urge to bite down on her, but he resisted it. He didn't want to change her into a vampire. Even if he held back the venom, he couldn't do it forever.

She felt him capture her lips in a fierce kiss. She groaned at his tongue pushing past her lips and tracing every inch of her mouth. She ran her hands over every muscle that lined his back, chest, stomach, and arms. She leaned her head to the side as he kissed her neck once more. He slid his hands up and down her legs three times. He brought them to her butt. He squeezed it gently, though he wanted to do it harder.

"Oh, Edward," she whispered huskily.

He blew on her neck. "Yes, Bella. Yes."

Edward kissed his girlfriend before bringing his hands to her breasts. He fondled them slowly at first, but he upped the pace a bit. He gave them gentle squeezes. He reached down and licked from the underside of the right breast to the top of it. She groaned in a soft yet ecstatic manner. He moved his tongue toward the left breast's top and down to its underside. He kissed to her stomach. He nibbled on it, and her breathing turned to shudders. Her head rolled back into the pillow, an ecstatic sigh escaping her lips. Fire started to build within their veins.

The vampire came to the young woman's eye level. He brought his hands to her blue underwear. He growled lustfully as he ripped it to pieces. He threw them to floor. She watched him move back and lean down. He rubbed his face against her entrance. He slid his tongue up and down the flesh three times before nibbling on it with great gentleness. She gasped in delight. Her breathing came out in shudders.

He slipped his tongue into her entrance. He fondled her sex gently at first, but he became a little ravenous. In fact, he increased the ravenousness to the point that it appeared he'd lap up every bit of her. He used his tongue to mess with her clit. She moved her hips along with him. He increased his pace, as did she. She moaned pleasurably as she came. She was unable to breathe since she was so lost in it. Her high ebbed away, a sated feeling going through her body. He went back to her eye level.

"I wish you could eat me up like that all night long," Bella teased.

"I'd love to, Bella," Edward answered honestly with a laugh. "Then again, I'd rather do this."

Edward kissed Bella hard. She tasted herself on his lips. She smiled at how sweet it was. She plunged her tongue into his mouth, wanting more of it. It touched his, and he was unable to keep a groan from leaving his mouth. He slid his hands up and down her body so slowly that it seemed he wasn't even moving them. He moved them to her breasts to fondle them. She whimpered so quietly that he didn't even hear it.

She pulled away from him to stare into eyes. She shifted her attention to his dark blue jeans. She could see the large bulge in them. She knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. She undid the button. She moved the zipper downward slowly. He smiled, knowing she was teasing him. She got it all the way undone. She pushed his jeans and his white underwear down. He helped her with that. His cock sprung forward. She swallowed hard as she stared at it. She turned to him, her breathing coming out in shudders. He aligned himself at her entrance. He leaned close to her ear, his throat rumbling with soft growls.

"Prepare yourself. This will likely hurt," he warned.

She let out a sharp exhale. "I'm okay with that."

Edward kissed Bella softly as he entered her slowly. She tried to stop herself from tensing up, but she couldn't help herself. She winced painfully at his taking her virginity. He stayed still, wanting to savor being inside her. She sighed in relief at the pain fading away. Tears fell from her eyes, and he kissed them away.

He started moving in and out of her. They kissed fiercely, their tongues wrestling each other in an effort to gain control. Their hands wandered and groped everywhere. His body tightened with each and every thrust. He planted hungry kisses on her jaw. He licked it before nibbling on it. Her moans were like music to his ears.

The vampire kissed the young woman's neck. He sucked on it hard. He blew on it, and she hissed in pleasure. He kissed his way to her earlobe. He ran his tongue along it. He nibbled on it gently at first, but he upped the pressure somewhat. She whimpered at his touching her breasts. He fondled them before giving them gentle squeezes.

She pressed a hard kiss to his lips when he pulled back. She trailed kisses to his ear. She alternated between licking at and nibbling on it. He emitted a soft yet pleasurable groan. His hands went to her shoulders. He felt the urge to squeeze them, but he resisted it. He grabbed at her hair as if to keep himself from going over the edge.

Edward sat up with a fierce growl. He jerked his girlfriend into his lap and kissed her hard. One hand moved into her hair and the other to the small of her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned excitedly as he thrusted upward into her. She leaned her head back at his kissing her neck hungrily. He pulled back, and she pressed a hard kiss to his lips. She moved to his earlobe to nibble on it. He groaned loudly while sliding his hands to her shoulders.

She kissed his lips again. She unwrapped her legs from around his waist. She balanced herself on her knees. She started to move up and down on him. She pushed her tongue past his lips and into his mouth. He grabbed her hips. He moved her on him. He met her movements with his. She nuzzled his jaw before giving it a long lick. She nibbled on it so lightly that it seemed she wasn't even doing that. He groaned in pleasure.

She slid her hands down to his chest. She teased his nipples with her thumbs, and he moaned headily. She moved her hands over his body, tracing every muscle that lined his back, chest, stomach, and arms. She kissed his neck hungrily. He growled intensely, his hands grabbing at her head. The fire within him was building to such a stronger point that it seemed he would explode any second. He had no doubt she was the same way.

Edward and Bella kissed fiercely, their tongues wrestling each other and groans coming from their mouths. He increased the speed and intensity of his thrusts. The fire within them was reaching its peak. She grabbed at his hair so hard that she looked ready to rip it out. They broke the kiss, looking deep into each other's eyes.

"I'm about to lose it, Edward," she cried.

He growled in intensity. "So am I."

Edward and Bella kissed long and hard. He grabbed her hips, his thrusts coming even harder and faster. Their climax was almost there. The world started to fade around them. They couldn't see any part of the room at all. It was just the two of them and nothing else.

Edward finally released himself into Bella. She echoed her release to him without any time in between. Their bodies trembled quite a bit as their arms went around each other. They came back to reality. Her heartbeat became normal. She brought her hand up to stroke his cheek.

"Talk about unbelievable," she whispered lovingly.

"Oh, yeah," he agreed.

The lovebirds shared a sweet kiss. They pressed their foreheads together, their breathing in sync with each other.

"Not once did I ever think that our first kiss would lead to us making love," Bella commented.

"Neither did I, but I'm glad it happened," Edward replied, swallowing hard. "The best part was I didn't lose control at all." He smiled in happiness.

"You sure didn't," Bella said, pulling back. "I never saw myself doing it with a vampire, but I feel so fortunate to do have done that."

"Losing control is my greatest fear," Edward whispered, becoming a little tense. "I'd never forgive myself if I accidentally killed you." He sniffled.

"I understand, but all you can do is your best. If you ever feel like you will lose control, then stop. I won't be mad, okay?" Bella said, running her hand over his hair.

"Okay," Edward answered while nodding slowly. "By the way, I have one request for you." He smirked.

"What's that?" Bella wondered.

He snickered. "Don't go looking for male vampires to screw with."

"I won't," Bella retorted playfully and blew a raspberry at him. "Don't go looking for human women to screw with either."

"Duly noted," Edward said, giving her a kiss. They rubbed noses. "By the way, I'll be able to keep you cool when it is hot outside." He winked at her.

"I'd like that," Bella admitted, flicking his chin three times. "Of course, that won't be often since hot days are rare in Forks."

"That may be true, but at least you'll have an advantage over all the other women in this town," Edward pointed out.

"Yep," Bella agreed. "One thing is clear. All the girls are so jealous of me being your girlfriend."

"Let them be jealous," Edward said, chuckling lightly. "I'm not giving you up at all." He gave her another kiss. "You're mine."

"You're mine too," Bella responded in a loving voice. "The boys can be jealous because I'm not giving you up either."

"I love you, Bella," Edward whispered, his voice filled with just as much love.

She slipped her arms around his neck. "I love you too, Edward."

Edward and Bella kissed passionately. He pushed her on her back, smiling at a grunt coming from her. He moved within her, his cock becoming hard. She groaned excitedly, her arms tightening around his neck. Despite there was always the risk of him losing control, they wouldn't let that stop them from having these passionate moments. They were determined to cherish every one of them.

THE END


End file.
